


The mastermind and the thief

by MyLadyDay



Series: They provide leverage [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Gen, Stealing, Thief Izou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only a few thieves out there that Benn hadn't had the pleasure of catching, but that was mostly because he hadn't tried yet.<br/>How Benn met the thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mastermind and the thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerle/gifts).



> Ha, in your face, Sigrid.

Most people saw Paris as a city of romance and art, beautiful and a destination everyone should visit at least once in their lifetime. Benn absolutely hated it. Mostly because he'd always gone there on business. Between the Louvre and every single rich art collector in the entire city, there was so much to steal that Benn couldn't think of the city as a huge nightmare. He wished the investigator in him could take a break sometimes.

Perhaps not from the actual investigating, but from the parties at least. Nothing in the Louvre was insured by the company he worked for, surprisingly, but it was far from the first time Benn was sent out as a representative of the company to meet new potential clients.

Or, apparently, to run into grifters he'd met before.

Benn could see 'Jacques' from across the room, talking to a beautiful woman almost covered in diamonds, looking as if she was just waiting for someone to rob her. As if knowing he was being watched, he turned towards Benn and had the audacity to grin, as if seeing an old friend instead of an enemy. In a manner of speaking, at least, considering technically Benn had nothing to do with anything that Jacques might steal.

Just as Benn was about to make his way over, the lights went out and the entire room was hidden in darkness. There was a murmur from the crowd, people either curious about the black out or annoyed at it, but Benn could hear the security personnel already on the move. Losing power at a place like that was never a good thing, but Benn stayed put for the time being, not knowing the space quite well enough to move in complete darkness, especially with so many people everywhere.

Not a moment later, the lights were back on and Benn noted immediately that Jacques was gone as was the diamond necklace his companion had worn before the lights went out. A hysterical scream, though, drew Benn's attention to the other side of the room, turning just in time to see the curator faint in front of one of the cases with the crown jewels.

It didn't take long to notice that the Hortensia diamond was no longer in the case, even though nothing seemed disturbed and the protective glass was still in place. Benn looked around at the stunned people, already murmuring between themselves while security did nothing much other than shouting for all exits to be sealed.

There was no way for the thief to get out in time, Benn had seen scenarios like this play out before, so he didn't worry about a thing. What struck him as odd, though, was that one waiter slowly making his way out of the room with a tray in hand and a single glass of champagne on it.

He turned slightly, surveying the room for a moment as he was walking out and Benn caught his eye for a mere second, but here was no denying who that was. Benn made to follow immediately and the waiter noticed, hurrying out of the room and out of sight.

Benn should have known Izou would be the one behind this, given that he had a long record of stealing famous diamonds in ways that most thieves would consider impossible. Like in the middle of the biggest party hosted in the Louvre of the year.

It came as no surprise that the stairs leading up to the roof were just outside the door and the platter with an empty champagne glass was unmistakable on one of the small tables nearby. He should have known the diamond was inside the glass, hidden in the liquid of a similar color as the diamond itself.

Benn ran up the stairs, knowing Izou was more likely to jump of a building than try to get out through an actual door. He hadn't had the pleasure of speaking with Izou or catching him just yet, so Benn had a whole array of questions ready about previous heists, but the chances of actually getting an opportunity to ask them were slim to none.

Izou had a certain reputation in the circles of thieves and people who chased them and that was saying something considering all of the people involved were more than a little crazy. Amongst that bunch, though, Izou was probably at the top of the crazy scale and Benn was very intrigued.

He barged through the door and onto the roof, just as Izou stood on the ledge facing the neighboring building.

"I thought you'd be too old to chase me, Mr. Beckmann," Izou said, barely glancing back over his shoulder.

"Now that was just uncalled for," Benn said, slowly and silently making his way forward. "You didn't even introduce yourself."

"Name's Izou," he said, sounding like he knew that Benn recognized him from the start. Izou may have been insane, but he was also incredibly smart, if one looked at all his heists up close. There was also the fact he'd never been caught, which couldn't be said for a great many people in his line of work.

"But I have a feeling you knew that," Izou added, glancing back once again. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I've overstayed my welcome."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it," Benn replied, inching closer to where Izou stood, doing his best not to make a sound, though he knew Izou was aware of his intentions.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you again, Mr. Beckmann," Izou said with a laugh.

To Benn's utter shock, Izou jumped right off the ledge with a loud excited yell. He ran forward, barely stopping at the ledge before he glanced down, seeing nothing but the evening crowd, people walking through the streets as if a person hadn't just jumped off a roof. There was a cable, though, hanging from the ledge which he hadn't seen attached to Izou before the jump, but at least it explained how he'd survived.

Several security guards burst through the door then, surrounding Benn with their guns drawn and he put Izou out of his mind, focusing rather on not getting shot for the moment.

Knowing his luck, though, Benn knew he'd be chasing Izou again in no time.


End file.
